


When You Go And Would You Even Turn To Say (Like I Did Yesterday)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bees, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel likes bees, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, No Spoilers in Tags - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Quote: Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole (Supernatural), Sorry Not Sorry, Title from a My Chemical Romance Song, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: We fall out of love with people for the same reasons we fall in it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	When You Go And Would You Even Turn To Say (Like I Did Yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour sorry if it's bad.

Castiel loved so many things about Dean Winchester. How he smiled when he kicked his feet up on the dashboard of his precious 'Baby'. How he cared for the car that he had known all his life. How whenever Castiel asked to sit in the front seat he would go "of course, babe" and cup his cheek while he kissed him short and sweet. How he would laugh whenever the word 'nipple' came into question on the TV show they were watching. How he was stubborn in his choice of the radio. How he saw the stars in Castiel's eyes.

Dean Winchester loved so many things about Castiel. How he would fuss over Dean after a hunt. How whenever Dean prompted him (accidentally on purpose) about bees he would smile and go on about how they were so amazing. How he always kissed him good morning and asked him if he wanted Castiel to make his coffee or if Dean wanted to make it himself. How his head tilted whenever he didn't understand a reference. How, even though he didn't need to sleep, he laid beside Dean throughout the whole night.

That was the first year they were together. And the second. And the third. And the fourth.

The fifth was different. Dean asked Castiel to stop fussing over him, he was actually fine and it was getting repetitive. He wasn't a child. Kicking his feet on the dash was a distraction and he needed to focus on the road. They became too tired after a hunt to go out for a drive and look at the stars. 

Dean's obsession with his car distracted him from maybe doing a crossword with Castiel.

Castiel smiled when he thought that Dean gave him a chance to talk about bees (he saw how Dean smiled at him when he told him about the latest bee news), but this time he told him "it's not the time, Castiel! Now, where was I...".

It was the little things. Castiel stopped asking to sit in the front seat, and once, when Sam got there first, he sat in the back.

Neither of them commented on that.

That was how year five passed.

Year six followed the trend of year five. Laughing at random words on the show they were watching was immature. Dean should have grown up by now, Castiel had pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean got frustrated when he had to explain yet another reference to Castiel.

Castiel stopped kissing Dean good morning for breakfast. After a month or two, he stopped asking if he wanted his coffee made because Dean had started making it for himself.

He became sick of having to stay by Dean's side in his sleep. Dean had gradually drifted away from Castiel in his sleep.

On the bright side, the physical aspect of their relationship hadn't changed much.

"Can you change the station?" Castiel asked. They were driving alone. Like in the old days.

Dean had laughed. "Nope, driver picks-"

Castiel growled at him. "I hate this song. Change it."

Dean stopped the car. Empty Kansas road. "Well if you don't like it, then get out."

"Father above, Dean, you're being so immature!"

"Then get out of the car! You know you love me."

Castiel didn't say anything as he silently went out of the car.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't care about you anymore, Castiel!"

The words didn't sting at all. Castiel didn't care either. "I don't either! We're over!"

Dean only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Good! Now go away!"

Dean subconsciously realized that he only saw Castiel's eyes as

.

.

.

They didn't see each other much. Castiel stayed in contact with Sam. He helped with hunts. Sometimes.

Sam knew. He didn't say anything but Castiel could tell that he was shocked.

Dean didn't want to see Castiel anymore. He was annoying. He didn't feel anything about Castiel. Only frustration.

Sam had confronted him after a particularly silent hunt. He had gathered everyone in the map room. Castiel refused to meet Dean's eyes.

"Why? I thought you loved each other? How did you fall out of love with him?"

Dean scoffed. "He's an assh*le. He constantly fusses over me even though _I am fine_." He accentuated that point with a glare at Castiel. "He's always going on and on about the bees, I always am having to explain things to him, and he always acts like he has to stay by me."

Castiel frowned. "You're always putting yourself in reckless danger, you're more obsessed with your car than you are with your life, you're immature, and I can't stand your taste in music!"

Sam gasped. He was met with twin glares. "Those are the reasons you fell in love with each other."

All of them were silent.

"I don't love you."

And that was the last time that Dean and Castiel saw each other.


End file.
